Cold Spaghetti Western (album)
"Cold Spaghetti Western" is The Wiggles' 19th album. It was recorded in 2002 and 2003, but later released on August 19, 2004 and on the CD/cassette. The accompanying video was released on the same date. Tracklist #Introduction - 0:10 #We're The Cowboys - 2:28 #Introduction - 1:00 #Cielito Lindo - 3:13 #Introduction - 0:24 #The Wiggly Trail - 2:00 #Introduction - 0:13 #Listen To The Drummer Playing - 1:54 #Introduction - 0:17 #Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe' - 1:28 #Introduction - 0:58 #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) - 2:01 #Introduction - 1:16 #Follow The Bird - 2:03 #Introduction - 0:47 #Foodman - 1:48 #Introduction - 0:26 #El Pato - 2:23 #Introduction - 1:09 #Olive Oil - 2:14 #Introduction - 0:12 #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! - 2:59 #Introduction - 0:29 #Fiesta Siesta - 2:24 #Introduction - 0:13 #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail - 2:28 Personnel * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocalists: Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Alfonso Rinaldi * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Colin Watson * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran and Simon Pryce) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley * Production Team: Jennifer Carmody, Paul Field * Package Design: Brian Neece * Supervisors: Leeanne Ashley, Kim Delland, Mike Conway, Sharyn Garrad, Sarah McClosky, Tony Rioseco and Kate Tibbertsma Trivia * The Wiggles Take on the World documentary shows a Behind the Scenes clip of The Wiggles recording The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) for this album. Murray plays the bass guitar, Jeff plays the piano and Greg sings. * The working titles for We're The Cowboys, The Wiggly Trail, Listen To The Drummer Playing, and Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! are "A Western Song", "On the Wiggly Trail", "The Drumbeat Song" and "Party Song". * Fernando Moguel and Fernandito Moguel guest star in El Pato and Cielito Lindo, Alfonso Rinaldi guest stars in The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy), and Sam Moran guest stars in Olive Oil. * This album contains a bonus clip of We're The Cowboys as a video file. And it's also in a letterbox format. * The booklet shows the English lyrics of Cielito Lindo as Beautiful Heaven on one of the pages. * This is the last album where Colin Watson plays the guitar. * This is the last album where Simon Pryce provides the backing vocals until "The Wiggles Go Bananas!". * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals. Goofs * The Introduction tracks are not listed in the US release. * Jeff Fatt's name was removed from the US version. Gallery * See here Category:Series 3 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles